Rated M Contest
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: THE RESULTS ARE IN! Thank you all for participating. The results are posted in chapter 4. PM me if you have any questions & to collect your prizes (if you placed)! (Rated T for language, and so that more people will see this.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, everyone! So yes, I've finally decided to create my own fanfic contest. This first chapter is a 100% accurate portrayal on how this idea came to be (except not really). LOL, I just wanted to try my hand out at self-insert, so that's what this is. If you hate self-insert stuff, than feel free to scroll right down to the bottom for all the important rules & dates.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I sat down at my laptop, and I promptly sighed. I had my USB key in the hard drive, a MS Word document open, and all the free time in the world to write.

But I couldn't type a single letter.

Again.

Frustrated, I groaned and put my head in my hands. I have dealt with writer's block many times before, but this was on a whole other level. I had never experienced such a severe case that made me want to smash my head against a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I muttered.

"Same issue?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. When I looked to my left, I sighed with relief.

"Jesus Christ, Peach! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," she replied. "I didn't mean to. I saw you looking flustered, and I was curious if it's because of writer's block."

"You're correct," I said flatly. I turned to face her. "I don't know how to get rid of it."

"Can't you just Google how to get rid of it?" Samus asked. She was sitting a couple feet away, and had a front row seat to mine and Peach's conversation.

"I have, actually. And I've tried everything! I've listened to music… read other writing… and none of it has worked," I whined.

Samus didn't show an ounce of sympathy. "Oh well."

"Don't 'Oh well,' me! It sucks! I frickin' hate it."

Peach nodded kindly. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please," I said. I really need some to calm down, believe it or not. "I take mine with a spoonful of sugar and a splash of cream."

As Peach left the room, the Robins entered. Trailing behind them was Lucina, who looked a little annoyed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"We could hear you cursing from the library," Lucina said in a snippy manner.

"Oh…sorry," I said. "It's not your fault, honest. I'm just frustrated that I haven't been able to write jack shit in so long. I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Maybe you are," Rob teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He laughed in response.

"Well," Robin piped up, "you did have a lot of success with _Gone Away Like JFK_. I personally enjoyed it, too. Maybe you could write a sequel to that?"

"I've thought about doing that. But I don't think it would work. I killed off too many characters to make a half decent sequel. And a prequel seems pointless, in my opinion," I said.

"That makes sense," Samus said.

"I posted a poll earlier this month to get feedback on what I should write next," I added. "The options were a campy slasher fanfic, and a modern AU with reality TV. Oh, and a oneshot songfic collection with songs from A$AP Rocky's first album."

"Those all sound like good ideas," Rob remarked.

"Thanks! But every time I try to write something- _anything_ \- I always draw a blank. I'm pissed off."

"So you've said," Peach giggled as she entered the living room again. She handed me my coffee before finding a seat.

I sipped my coffee slowly, wanting to savour the hot, slightly bitter liquid. When I finally pulled the mug away from my lips, I set it on my desk, far from my laptop.

"I'd offer advice, but I'm not a writer," Samus said.

"That's fine," I replied. "I don't expect any of you guys to know what'll get rid of my writer's block."

"That's harsh," Lucina said.

"You're offended? Really?" I was surprised to hear the sharpness of Lucina's voice.

She shook her head. "No. I just didn't expect you to be so…honest."

I smirked. "You should expect that by now, Lucina. How long have we known each other?"

"Not _that_ long."

"Still…"

"Still got a blank page?" Ike interjected.

I looked at the living room entrance just in time to see him and Marth enter. They sat on the window sill, both looking curious.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. I sipped my coffee again to distract myself further.

"Sorry," Marth said.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't cause it," I replied, amused.

"Maybe picking your brain will stir you to write," Ike suggested. "What kind of story do you _want_ to write next?

"Something different… a little dark, too. I like to be a little… controversial."

Lucina's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I have a dark sense of humour," I admitted. "Jokes about death, religion, and the like make me laugh the hardest. I love being edgy, and I love edgy fanfics, too."

For a moment, one said a thing. I seized the opportunity to polish off my coffee. As I wiped my mouth with my arm, Marth spoke up.

"Really?"

"Really," I confirmed. "I know I don't look like someone who'd like such taboo things. But I also don't look like someone who plays a lot of video games."

The women in the room scoffed, and I laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be conceited, guys!" I exclaimed between my laughter. "Holy fuck!"

Lucina glared at me for cursing, but I ignored it. I know she didn't care much for my colourful language. Whatever, I'm an adult. If I want to swear, than I'm gonna do it! I also won't apologize for it.

Anyways, Samus suddenly said, "Hey, I have an idea!"

"Oh? What is it?" I asked eagerly. At this point, any ideas get serious consideration from me. Yeah, that's how desperate I am these days.

Fuck my life.

"You should create a contest for fanfics that are rated M," Samus said. "You like M rated fanfics and taboo subjects, right? Do you see a lot of those on that site?"

I shook my head.

"See? I think you should do it," Samus added.

I let the idea roll around I my head. It was a good idea, but it was also risky. M-rated fanfics aren't popular, and I knew that there was a chance of a small turnout. But I decided not to care about any of that. Samus' idea was too good to pass up. I'd never held my own contest before; I'd only been a participant. So why not hold my own kind of fanfic contest?

"I'll do it," I declared. "Now if you'll please excuse me, I need to write up some rules."

"Want more coffee?" Peach asked.

"Yes, please," I replied. "I can already tell that I'm gonna need lots of it for the next couple months."

* * *

 **There ya go! And in case you're wondering, I was actually the one who came up with the idea... not Samus. Sorry to break it to you.**

 **Anyways, onto the rules...**

 **You are to write either a oneshot of 5000 words or less, OR a multi-chapter fanfic of 50 000 words or less. If you do a multi-chapter fanfic, you are allowed to write as many chapters as you please, so long as you stay under that word limit.**

 **The fanfic is question must be a _true M-rated fanfic_. You are free to write whatever you want;  everything is fair game. Suicide, crime, terrorism, religion; you name it, it's allowed! _Do not limit yourself to just smut_. As for the genre... that's up to you. It's doesn't necessarily have to be a dark and/or sad fanfic.**

 **The main character(s) must be a Smasher. Whether they're a past or current Smasher doesn't matter to me.**

 **You will be graded (so to speak) on the following:**

 **\- Spelling/grammar (This is one of the biggest things I will judge.)**

 **\- Respecting the word limit**

 **\- Respecting the deadlines**

 **\- Respecting the source material (In order words, how in character everyone is.)**

 **\- Having a good plot that is somewhat easy to follow.**

 **\- Consistent POV**

 **How M rated your fanfic really is (This will obviously be THE biggest thing I will judge)**

 **I will be reviewing your entry before the completion deadline, so help me God.**

 **The registration deadline is Saturday, July 18th, 2015. You are to have published (or finished, if you chose to write a multi-chapter fanfic) your entry by Tuesday, August 18th, 2015 at 12:00 AM. I will announced the winner a few days after.**

 **3rd place will win an author favourite.**

 **2nd place will win an author favourite, as well as 1 review on a fanfic of their choice.**

 **1st place will win an author favourite, 1 review on a fanfic of their choice, AND a oneshot written by yours truly that's 5000 words or less.**

 **You can register by leaving a review on this fanfic, or by sending me a PM. If you have any questions, please contact me through this site.**

 **I hope to see lots of participants! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! If you want to skip this brief display of (not-so-great-) self-insert, than skip down to the end!**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I quietly stared at my computer screen, not knowing what to say. But I wasn't staring at it in frustration; rather, I was staring out of amazement. Why? Well, I hadn't expected so many people to participant in this contest I'd held on a whim.

"This is incredible," I muttered.

"How many people ended up registering?" Samus asked suddenly.

"Uh…sixteen," I replied.

Samus let out a low whistle. "That's pretty good, if you ask me."

"I'm happy. I mean, I thought I'd get, like, six or seven participants. I'm content with sixteen."

At this point, Rob entered the living room with Lucina.

"Sixteen people signed up for your contest?" the blue-haired woman asked.

"Yeah," I answered with a sense of disbelief. I was still trying to absorb the figure in my head.

"Nice," Rob remarked. "Isn't today the deadline of registration?"

"It is," I replied. "I should post something so that people know. A friendly reminder, if you will."

"Good idea. That should let everyone know perfectly."

"You should also remind the participants about the final deadline for completing their work," Lucina piped up. "I remember you saying yesterday that a few people have already put in their entries."

"I should do that, too. Thanks, guys! Now the real fun begins. I can't wait to read all of the entries."

* * *

 _ **REGISTRATION IS CLOSED.**_ **Thank you to everyone who registered. I can't believe the number of participants, in case the chapter above didn't tell you. XD**

 **To reread the rules, you can either go back to chapter one of this fanfic, OR you can read them on my profile.**

 **Remember, the deadline to posting/finishing your entry is Tuesday, August 18th, 2015 at midnight. If it's a couple minutes too late, I will not count it!**

 **Please message me when you've uploaded your fanfic so that I can favourite it and keep track of it. I won't be reviewing entries until closer to the deadline. When you post your entry, I'll post it on my profile with a link so that others can read it. It's also a way for me to keep track of who's posted their entry, and who hasn't.**

 **Once again, please message me if you have any questions and/or concerns.**

 **Good luck, and I'll post chapter 3 in mid to late August! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	3. Chapter 3

**If you don't want to read self-insert, than please skip down to the bottom of the page for the second author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Today's the end of completing entries!" I announced happily.

"That's exciting," Peach remarked. "The turn out turned out to be not half bad."

"I'm impressed," I admitted. "I'm truly impressed. Judging these fanfics is not going to be easy, that's for sure."

Lucina gave me an uneasy glance. "Will it take long?"

"Possibly. Between this, work, and getting ready to go back to school, I am going to be fairly busy. But I'm off work all next week, thank God. I should be able to have the results up before the end of August. I'll be damned if I don't!"

"You can do it!" Peach cheered.

"I should probably tell everyone that the deadline for submitting their entries has passed," I said, thinking out loud.

"That'd be a good idea," Rob piped up. "Go do it now!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **THAT'S IT! The deadline to posting and/or completing your entry _HAS PASSED_. I want to thank everyone for participating. I'm super happy about the turnout. :)**

 **I will review each and every entry, and I WILL be brutally honest. I refuse to sugar coat anything. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

 **See you soon!**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! So instead of annoying self-insert bullshit, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I reviewed all of the entries, and I was impressed by everyone! It was difficult to pick those who placed, but I managed to do it.

I'll save you all the suspense and just announce the top three entries.

Third place goes to _Mirror Mirror_ by **MahNati**. This oneshot wasn't as M rated as I'd hoped, but it was so well written that I couldn't ignore it! I was so impressed with this fanfic that I couldn't help but put it in third place! I recommend that everyone should read it, as well as the other author's fanfics.

Second place goes to _Beautiful Beast_ by **bladewielder05**. The story of a fucked up king, his lover, and all the chaos that ensues was so enchanting. I know that doesn't sound like the right word to use, but that was the first word that came to mind when I finished reading the first chapter. The story was so amazing overall, to be honest. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn close to it.

Now...the moment you've ALL been waiting for! The winner is...

 _descendan y_ by **Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya**! When I finished reading this fanfic, I knew that it was the obvious winner. I tried to think of another entry that freaked me out, held my attention so intensely, and captured the M rating as well as this one did. I was so blown away by your entry.

Congratulations to everyone that placed in my _Rated M Contest_ , with an extra congratulations going to the winner! I want to thank you all for participating in my first contest. You guys were incredible, and that made the experience so much fun! So again: thank you all so much!

If you placed, please contact me on here through a PM for your prize, and/or if you have any questions.

See you all soon! :D

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
